prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
1953
This is a list of various things that took place in 1953. Significant events March *6 – Promoter Paul Boesch introduces the brass knuckles match in Houston, Texas, pitting Bull Curry (who won the match) against Danny McShain May *11 – A ban on tag team wrestling in New York is lifted by the New York State Athletic Commission July *10 – Pacific Northwest Wrestling promoter Don Owen begins airing his events on television when Heidelberg Wrestling debuts on Portland, Oregon station KPTV http://kptv.home.comcast.net/~kptv/programs/heidelberg.htm Births January *29 - Vulcano February *9 - Angel Nazi *28 - Ricky Steamboat (West Point, New York, United States) May *4 - Salman Hashimikov (Moscow, Russia) *10 - Tito Santana June *30 - Monsther August *11 - Franco Colombo *11 – Hulk Hogan (Augusta, Georgia, United States) *14 - Gran Markus Jr. September *4 - Kengo Kimura December *1 - Espartano *14 - Fuerza Guerrera *28 - Tatsumi Fujinami (Kunisaki, Ōita, Japan) Deaths May *29 - Man Mountain Dean (Heart attack) Debuts Unknown *Capt. Lou Albano July *29 - Toña la Tapatía September *20 - Tauro Events Title changes January *9 - Harold Sakata & Toi Yamamoto defeated Kurt Von Poppenheim & John Cretorian for the NWA Pacific Northwest Tag Team Championship *12 - Yvon Robert & Whipper Billy Watson defeated Al & Tiny Mills for the NWA Canadian Open Tag Team Championship *15 - Dave Sims defeated Bobby Lane for the NWA Central States Heavyweight Championship *26 - Aldo Bogni defeated Don McIntyre for the NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Georgia version) February *9 - Mars Bennett defeated Betty Hawkins for the NWA Florida Women's Championship *17 - Dory Funk Sr. defeated Ivan Kalmikoff for the NWA Southwest Junior Heavyweight Championship *18 - Ray Gunkel defeated Mr. Moto for the vacant NWA Texas Heavyweight Championship March *1 - Tom Rice & Al Kashey defeated Bobby Bruns & Rikidōzan for the NWA Hawaii Tag Team Championship *2 - Gloria Barattini defeated Mars Bennett for the NWA Florida Women's Championship in a Six Person Battle Royal *6 - Bill Curry defeated Danny McShain for the vacant NWA Brass Knuckles Championship (Texas version) *7 - Gorgeous George defeated Aldo Bogni for the NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Georgia version) *16 - Don McIntyre defeated Gorgeous George for the NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Georgia version) April *5 - Bobby Bruns & Bobby Managoff defeated Tom Rice & Al Kashey for the NWA Hawaii Tag Team Championship May *6 - Leo Nomellini & Enrique Torres defeated Ben & Mike Sharpe for the NWA World Tag Team Championship (San Francisco version) June *7 - Hans Schnabel defeated Bobby Bruns for the NWA Hawaii Heavyweight Championship *20 - Sugi Sito defeated Tarzán López for the NWA World Middleweight Championship July *9 - Roger Mackay defeatd Dory Funk Sr. for the NWA Southwest Junior Heavyweight Championship *19 - Bobby Managoff defeated Hans Schnabel for the NWA Hawaii Heavyweight Championship *25 - Bill Melby & Billy Darnell defeated Lord James Blears & Martino Angelo for the NWA World Tag Team Championship (Chicago version) *25 - Blue Demon defeated El Santo for the NWA World Welterweight Championship August *10 - Frank Stojack defeated Gypsy Joe for the NWA World Light Heavyweight Championship *23 - Ben Sharpe defeated Bobby Managoff for the NWA Hawaii Heavyweight Championship September *3 – Verne Gagne is awarded the NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (Chicago version) as the first recognized titleholder *27 - Bud Curtis & Tommy O'Toole defeated Bobby Bruns & Bobby Managoff for the NWA Hawaii Tag Team Championship *28 - Betty Hawkins defeated Gloria Barattini for the NWA Florida Women's Championship October *1 - Lenny Montana defeated Dave Sims for the NWA Central States Heavyweight Championship *12 - Dot Dotson defeated Betty Hawkins for the NWA Florida Women's Championship *16 - Ray Villmer defeated Don McIntyre for the NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Georgia version) November *16 - Betty Hawkins defeated Dot Doston for the NWA Florida Women's Championship *27 - Al & Tiny Mills defeated Yvon Robert & Whipper Billy Watson for the NWA Canadian Open Tag Team Championship December *11 - Sonny Myers defeated Lenny Montana for the NWA Central States Heavyweight Championship *21 - David Jones & Carl Engstrom defeated Harold Sakata & Toi Yamamoto for the NWA Pacific Northwest Tag Team Championship See also Category:Wrestling Years